


Only hers

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Chastity Device, Dark, F/F, Femslash, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mistress, Naughty, Punishment, Servants, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Morgana has had enough of Gwen misbehaving, and decides to put her in her place. This is my first try writing Morgana and Gwen, so please give it a try and comment feedback! xx





	Only hers

“Gwen darling, come over here?” Morgana was stood by the fireplace, reading something. Gwen got up from where she was scrubbing the floor, rushing over.  
“Is something wrong?”  
Morgana turned, cupping Gwen's face. “I just received the bill from your new dress.”  
Gwen's heart sank. “Mistress, I-"  
“I know I said you could have something new, but silk?”  
“I don't know what I was thinking mistress. Sorry.” Gwen bowed her head, feeling Morgana's disapproval.  
“Dear darling. You may be in my favour, but that does not mean you can wear fine cloths like silk. Do you understand?”  
“Yes mistress. Sorry.”  
“This isn't the first time either, is it?”  
“No mistress.”  
“You aren't behaving, are you Guinevere?” Gwen shook her head. “You're on your last chance, darling.”  
“Yes mistress.”  
“Now, get back to your work." Gwen nodded, curtsying, before getting back to cleaning the floor. 

Gwen was meant to be cleaning Morgana's dresses while Morgana was at chapel. What she was not, categorically not meant to be doing, was touching herself. She was sat on the bed, skirts on the floor, hands down there. “Guinevere,” Morgana said, sternly, hands on her hips. Gwen quickly took her hands away, mouth open in shock. “Naughty girl.”  
“Sorry mistress.”  
“I'll have to punish you for this, won't I?” Gwen nodded. “On your knees. I'll give you a good spanking.”  
Gwen rolled over, propping herself up on her elbows, plump bum in the air for Morgana. “How many?”  
“As many as I see fit. Until your behind is flushed and red and you've been punished.” Gwen nodded, biting her lip. She took the blows with remarkable dignity, before Morgana stopped and sat down on the bed. Gwen stayed in her place. 

“Now, this has happened a few times, hasn't it darling?” Morgana was sat on the bed, watching Gwen stoke the fire, naked except a strip of fabric around her middle.  
“Yes mistress. I'm sorry.”  
“I understand completely. You weren't raised very well, so you have not a shred of self control.” Morgana was picking at her fingernails, enjoying watching Gwen. “So I'm going to give you some.”  
“Mistress, I won't do it again.”  
“You said that last time darling. There's a specialist in town, I'm going to get her to visit you tomorrow.”  
“What will she do?”  
“Just take some measurements. Then she's going to make you something very special.” Gwen finished her work, standing up. “You're very pretty Gwen.”  
“Thank you mistress.” Gwen busied herself dusting the mantelpiece as Morgana lay on the bed.  
“Guinevere, understand I only do this because I love you,” Morgana told her, smiling. “I just want what's best for you. And this will be best for you.”  
“I understand. Thank you mistress.”  
“Take a rest. Come, sit by me.” Gwen sat, leaning against Morgana, Morgana patting her tummy gently, stroking up and cupping her breasts. “So beautiful. Such a lovely girl. It's just a shame you're so badly behaved.” She stroked Gwen's collar, fingers brushing over the large red jewel that sat in the middle of Gwen's neck. “Now, I've got to go to a meeting. I'll see you later this evening. If you do anything bad, I'll be very disappointed.” 

Gwen was still sat on the bed when Morgana arrived, scooping her mouth into a kiss. “Missed you.” Morgana untied Gwen's cloth, discarding it on the floor, putting one leg on either side of her. “I just want to tie you up, you bad, bad girl.”  
“Tie me up then.”  
Morgana nodded, reaching for the ropes, tying them around Gwen's wrists and then to the bedpost. “God that's hot.”  
“I'm glad.”  
Morgana shut her up with a finger to the lips, moving her body to sit on Gwen's face. Gwen got to work with her tongue, the way she knew Morgana liked, Morgana grinning as she touched the inside of Gwen's thighs. “Oh, good girl. Good Gwen.” Morgana breathed heavily through her first orgasm, but Gwen knew not to stop. It was only after four times that Morgana stopped, sitting on the bed, Gwen's face wet, lips swollen.  
“Was I good mistress?”  
“Very good darling.” Morgana kissed her lips, smiling as Gwen tugged on the ropes that held her tight. “You want me to undo them?”  
Gwen nodded.  
“When I see fit, I'll undo them.” Morgana lay down to sleep, snuggling against Gwen's bare stomach.  
“I can't sleep like this mistress.”  
“You said I could tie you up darling, didn’t you?”  
Gwen nodded. “I suppose so.” Morgana untied the ropes, curling around Gwen, stroking the soft curves of her hips as they drifted off to sleep. 

“Good morning.” Morgana was up and dressed when Gwen awoke, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “You need a wash before our visitor arrives.” Morgana nodded to the steaming bowl of water in the corner.  
“Thank you mistress.” Gwen took her bar of soap from the cupboard, heading towards the tub.  
“Uh uh. You stand there, and I’ll wash you. I don't want any wandering hands.” Morgana took the soap, following Gwen over to the corner of the room. “Good girl.” 

Gwen stood on the small towel, watching Morgana dip the washcloth into the water. Sometimes, if she'd behaved herself, Gwen was allowed to bathe with Morgana, but not today. Morgana began to clean her, starting on her back, the water soapy and warm. “Raise your arms.” Gwen raised them, pressing them against her ears. “You need waxing.”  
“Right now?”  
“We have time. She isn't coming for another hour of so, and I don't want you looking like a dirty slut in front of our visitor.” Gwen nodded. Morgana had apparently been ready for this, carrying over a small dish of the hot wax from by the fire, reaching for the strips of fabric she used to wax Gwen bare. She used the back of a spoon to spread the wax, Gwen tensing her shoulders. “If hurts less if you relax sweetie.” Gwen breathed, feeling the fabric pressed over the wax, Morgana waiting for a few moments. She ripped it off, Gwen gasping in shock, as she always did the first time. Morgana moved onto the other side, repeating the process. She rinsed off Gwen's bare armpits with the cloth, stroking the soft, damp skin. She finished Gwen's upper body, drying her off.  
Morgana swiftly waxed Gwen's legs, wiping them down, smoothing the skin with sweet smelling lotion. “Now. Let's see about up here.” She drew a line across the top of Gwen's pubic hair. “I'll leave all this, I think. Too much maintenance, waxing down here.” She cleaned Gwen with the cloth nonetheless, finishing Gwen's wash with a kiss to her lower belly. 

It wasn't a moment too soon, as just at that moment, somebody knocked on the door. “Hello?”  
“Highness, it's Emily.” Morgana smiled at Gwen, pulling her to the centre of the room. “Highness?”  
“Coming.” Morgana walked to the door, opening it just a crack. “He'll need blindfolding,” Gwen heard her say, and then she turned back to Gwen. Emily was a rotund, slightly older woman, with thick blonde hair tied back, and a man behind her carrying a large trunk. He was the one who had been blindfolded.  
“You can go,” Emily said, guiding the man back put of the door. “Morgana. So good to see you again. This is my client?” She looked Gwen up and down.  
“Indeed.”  
“Well, what seems to be the problem?”  
“Gwen's a naughty little girl. She won't stop touching herself.”  
“You've tried punishment?”  
Morgana nodded. “I have. But to no avail.”  
“I see. So, I will show you your options.” She unlocked the trunk, opening it. First she took out a pair of delicate sliver handcuffs, handing them to Morgana. “What do you think?”  
“Can she try them on?”  
“Of course.” Gwen held out her wrists, Morgana snapping the cuffs shut. “What do you think?”  
“They're very lovely. But Gwen does a lot of work, she needs to use her hands.”  
“I see. Perhaps this then?” Emily took out several metal loops, clipping them together. “Goes under the dress, like any normal dress cage. But it locks, so she wouldn't be able to masturbate.”  
“I'm not convinced. It's not very moveable.”  
“It is generally intended for noblewomen. Just a question, if I may?”  
“Of course.”  
“Does uh, is it Gwen?” They both nodded. “Does Guinevere also find her breasts to be a source of self pleasure?”  
“I believe she does. Gwen?” Gwen nodded shamefully.  
“I see. There are a few more things we can try. A cage like this one, but covers the whole upper body.” Emily showed Morgana a picture. “It can be locked.”  
“Not very slick, though. A bit bulky. I want it to look nice.”  
Emily ducked back into her trunk. “How about this?” She held up a leather belt, with a metal bit hanging from it, and several straps, as well as one with two metal cups. “May I?” She nodded to Gwen.  
“Very carefully. She's very sensitive to touch.” Morgana watched as Emily fitted the garments. They didn't fit, but it was a good indicator. “Very nice.”  
“You like those?”  
“I like them a lot.” Emily removed them from Gwen's body, nodding. “I have a key I use for her collar. Could you fit the garments with locks that work to it?”  
“I most certainly can.” Morgana took off her necklace, where she kept Gwen's key, placing it into Emily's hand. “May I take measurements?”  
“Be my guest.”

Emily measured Gwen's chest first, taking measurements of her arms and shoulders, of the size of her breasts. “She's very well behaved.”  
“Nobody's ever said that before, have they Gwen?” Morgana tickled under her chin. Gwen smiled.  
Emily measured around Gwen's waist, working quickly, hands avoiding skin as much as possible. “If you would spread your legs for me?”  
Gwen stepped her legs apart slightly, Morgana watching Emily intently. She took her measurements, scribbling them down. “Would you like any decoration on the garments?”  
“No thanks. Just make them sleek, and elegant.”  
“And do you need anything else from me today?”  
“No, that is all,” Morgana said, smiling at Gwen. “How much will they cost?”  
“Four hundred each.”  
“You're expensive, aren't you Gwen? How long will they take?”  
“For you, your highness, I can have them done by late tomorrow evening.”  
“That's quick. Very well. I shall pay you when I receive the products.”  
“Yes, of course.” Emily curtsied neatly. “May my assistant return?”  
“Guinevere, get into bed and pull the covers right over yourself.” Gwen did as she was told, and the assistant returned, carrying out the large trunk. 

Gwen was sat on her hands as Morgana brushed her hair, rubbing scented oils through it. She tied it in a long braid down Gwen's back, smiling, and kissing her girlfriend on the neck. “Are you excited?” Gwen shook her head. “Well I must say Guinevere. That is rather rude. Emily has worked so hard on these for you, and they're going to be so expensive. You could at least be grateful.”  
“Sorry mistress. I am, it's just, well, I-" She trailed off.  
“Gwen, darling.” Morgana touched Gwen's collar, reminding her of her place. “You are mine. And we decided this is what's best for you, didn't we?” Gwen nodded. “Only I get to touch you.”  
“Yes, Morgana. Sorry.” Gwen kissed her on the cheek, Morgana smiling. “I won't be naughty anymore.”  
“No, that's the point.” Someone knocked on the door.

“So Gwen. Here they are.” Morgana took out the devices, smiling at Gwen. “Stand up for me.” Gwen stood up, standing straight, legs together. “Good girl.” Morgana fitted the chest cover first. It slid on like a bra, and then fastened at the back with a small lock. It was tight, but still comfortable. Gwen looked down. She could still see her own nipples. She'd be able to reach them very easily. “I know what you're thinking.”  
“I wasn't thinking anything mistress,” Gwen protested.  
“Don't lie to me. You were thinking how easily you can reach your nipples, weren't you?” Gwen nodded a little. “Naughty little whore.”  
“Sorry.”  
Morgana added another piece of metal, which locked onto the front, covering Gwen's upper chest and the rest of her boobs.  
“It's very tight.”  
“Uncomfortable?”  
“No.”  
Morgana tested the device, trying to force her fingers in at all angles. “No greedy little fingers are going to get in there.” Gwen nodded. “Now, for the main event.” Morgana took the belt, locking it around Gwen's waist. “Try and move.” Gwen could move quite easily, even with the belt. “Now. Spread your legs for me, little whore.” Gwen did as she was told, parting her legs, Morgana threading the other strap through her legs and locking it to the back of the belt. The cage was silver, with little gold lines streaking it, and covered everything. It followed the curves of her body, then fitted perfectly around her labia, just covering her butthole before the leather strap attached. 

“How do you like it?”  
“Remarkably comfortable, actually mistress.” Morgana stepped back, admiring her work. “Thank you.”  
“I just want to test it out,” Morgana nodded to the bed, when Gwen sat down, instinctively with her legs wide apart. Morgana tried to stuff her lithe fingers inside, but couldn't. She tested all round, smiling with satisfaction. “No greedy little fingers here either. Look at yourself in the mirror.” Gwen looked, and blushed. She looked long, and elegant, and caged. She loved it. “Very nice, hm?”  
“I look nice.”  
“Don't get vain. But you do. And you look like this because you're a little slut, isn't that right?”  
“That's right mistress.”  
Morgana beamed, stroking the lines of Gwen's cages. “Such craftsmanship. Good leather too.”  
“Thank you so much. When can I take it off?”  
“God, only just got it on and now you're itching to take it off. There's no pleasing you, is there?”  
“I just meant-"  
“I know, I know. Once a day, I'll take it off for you to use the toilet. And when I wash you. Other than that, you might not take them off at all.” Morgana kissed Gwen's lips carefully. “You live to serve me, to pleasure me. Your own satisfaction doesn't matter.”  
“Of course. I was selfish, I'm sorry.”  
“That's alright dear. Now, I'm ready for bed. Come on.” Gwen climbed into bed, waiting for Morgana to undress and join her. She was just Morgana's now, no chance to misbehave. Only her mistress could do that. And she loved it.


End file.
